Zim HEARTS the girl with blue hair
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Zim has asked out Neon, Gaz and Dib dont trust Zim...gee i wonder why. but Neon says he wont try anything. what will happen in this classic tale of Romeo and Juilet? well maybe not shakesperian tale but whatever. rated T for possible upcomming violence.
1. Chapter 1

Invader Zim 3's the girl with blue hair

Gaz and Neon walked together in unreserved silence. Neon could feel the Gaz's negative energy, so after a long pause, which only added to the silence Neon spoke up.

"You're mad, I can feel it." She said gripping her bag's strap. Gaz opened one eye and stared at her Blue haired friend.

"You're dating Zim!" screamed a voice, from behind. They both turned and saw Dib using his knees to support himself, and panting. He must have ran all the way from the school in search of them. Neon blushed.

"Uh-huh." She said sheepishly, Dib went wide eyed.

"He's trying to take over the planet!" He yelled. Gaz pushed him out of the way.

"And besides that he kidnaped you, and tried to use you." she said remembering how, not very long ago, actually more like last week, she nearly got herself in deep shit.

"He won't do that anymore. I ordered him not to." Neon argued, turning and resumed walking ahead, Dib and Gaz looked at each other and back at her.

"You don't know that it'll work." Dib said as the two caught up to Neon, she just gave him a sideways glance. "And even if it did, you don't know how long your hold will last."

"I've had this power my entire life, I know how it works." She growled, walking faster to keep her distance from Dib. True to the fact that they had become friends, she didn't like how he always treated her like he knew everything. Is that how Gaz felt every day?

"Gaz help me out here." He said looking to his little sister for support. Gaz sighed.

"Far be it for me to judge a person for dating but Zim's never really had the great a history, even with you." Gaz said catching up to Neon, who's shoulders dropped.

"Why can't you guys just be happy? I know we haven't been friends long but still. I'd be happy for you guys if someone asked you out!" she shouted, turning back to face the siblings again. Gaz said nothing, just kept walking ahead of Dib and Neon.

"Gaz. Why can't you guys just give Zim a chance?" she called after her friend. She looked back at Dib who only shook his head in disappointment.

"So call me a hopeless romantic. I like Zim, I can make him change." She said trying to defend her 'love'.

"All I'm saying is that you think about what you're getting yourself in to. Last time you two got together you were kidnapped and powerless." Dib explained, and then walked off, leaving Neon to think about her decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

What's wrong love-pig?" Zim asked, Neon called Zim and told him to meet her on the park so she could talk to him. She didn't tell him what it was just that it was important, so he was a little concerned. Neon sighed.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to see you that's all." She said lying to him. She didn't want to start up conflict with her friends and new boyfriend. It'd only make matters worse between everyone and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Are you sure? You sounded a bit…..what do you humans say? Depressed." Zim asked, he wasn't used to such actions on his part, being that on Irk they weren't allowed such emotions such as, 'love.'

"Me? Depressed, as if." She said jumping off the swing she was sitting on, waving her hands in the air, and putting on a strange smile. All to show Zim nothing was wrong. "My joy is as endless as the Inferno!" she shouted, getting a strange look from Zim.

"Eh….the point is nothing is wrong, I promise." She said, she really hated lying, but she'd have to make an exception this time.

"So then why did you call me down to this…..earth….uhh." Zim asked, badly since he didn't know what to call the place she had called him to meet her at. Neon giggled a bit.

"It's a park Zim, and I just wanted to see ya that's all." She said, answering his question. "Welps I must be going, my foster parents will throw quite the tantrum if I'm late again." And with that she picked up her bag and left the park. Leaving Zim there, standing by the swing watching her as she left.

As soon as she was out of sight, and hopefully not within earshot of his words, he spoke.

"This human is too trusting of me, using this thing the humans call, 'love.' She completely trusts me. All I have to do is get the membrane children away from her, and my plan will set into motion." She said clenching his fists he then used his spider like arms from his PAK to climb the nearest building and make his way home. Only when he was completely out of sight did Gaz reveal herself from behind a bush. She glared up in the direction Zim took off in.

"I won't let you take my friend Zim. You'll have to go through me first, and YOU _WILL_ PAY!" she threatened. Now all she had to do was try not to get annoyed by Zim and stick around so to foil his plans.

**Short chapter, probably didn't make any sense. Sorry for not posting for a while, threeday weekend! Aheheh. And a nice day of anime convention action! ONWARD TO BATTLE! That's going to be my catchphrase now. REVIEW! Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Neon Zim is using you!

**Ah! I'm sorry I've been so busy with my other fictions I haven't been working on this one, well to make up for it I'll make this one exceptionally long….well long by it will probably take up 3 or 4 pages on Microsoft word, but end up not being very long on here. But rest assured it will be good! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"I can't believe you Dib!" Neon shouted in the middle of class, interrupting Miss Bitters who growled at the loud blue haired girl, she whispered her sorry and continued with Dib. "I can't believe you peeped in on my last night!" she screamed in a whisper. Dib said nothing only blushed.

"It wasn't what you think it was. I thought I saw Zim by your house. I had to investigate." He responded trying to convince Neon he wasn't trying to watch her. Though after being caught on a latter outside her window while she was changing wasn't helping his argument.

"Besides even if it were the case you made me forget everything I saw anyway, why can't you drop it?" Dib begged. Neon's face went as red as a tomato.

"Because it was morally wrong and you should be ashamed!" she scolded the two were paying no mind to whatever it was Miss Bitters was talking about, though if one had to guess it was doom, implosions or failures. Neon was completely embarrassed with the fact that she had to use her powers to erase everything Dib had seen that night.

"I didn't mean to I swear you're not even that pretty to me Neon!" he said, Neon glared. Dib quickly tried to back track.

"That came out wrong. Neon…" Dib tried to think of something to say when Neon stood up and walked out of the class.

~0~

"That Dib is something else, I mean no offence to you Gaz but he's a total idiot!" Neon said during lunch they sat in their usual spot with Zim. Gaz said nothing only glared at Zim; Neon was too busy with her rant to really notice.

"Oh crap I forgot to grab my bag from 4th period, I'll be right back." She said getting up and leaving the two sitting alone. Gaz made sure Neon was out of the cafeteria before she really stared Zim down. Zim took a nervous sip from his milk, before he couldn't take the glare any longer.

"What has Zim done to deserve this…glare?" he shouted dramatically, Gaz leaned in close to Zim and opened one eye.

"I know what you're doing Zim. You _won't_ get away with it I promise." She said darkly, Zim shrunk back.

"Zim has no idea what you are talking about Scary Dib-sister." Zim announced Gaz stood.

"Say whatever you like, but if you hurt Neon I'll send you into a nightmare world from which there is no return." She warned and then went off to find Dib.

~0~

"Neon, please I said I was sorry!" Dib said as he, his sister and Neon were walking down the street to Bloaty's pizza hog after school. Neon was still ignoring him.

"Hey Neon how come Zim isn't coming with us?" Gaz asked, also ignoring her older brother Neon stopped and fiddled with her short blue hair.

"Uh..well since you guys don't like him very much, I figured it'd be best to just not hang out with him when I'm around you guys." She said nervously, Gaz and Dib both stopped for a minute. Ouch.

"Neon, it's not that we don't like him…" Gaz said Dib rolled his eyes.

"It is for me." He said not thinking, Gaz punched him.

"We just don't trust him, you know what he did. Why are you with him?" Gaz asked, she wanted more than anything to talk her out of dating the insane alien who was planning something that was no doubt evil.

"I believe in second chances." Neon said proudly. Dib grabbed her by the shoulders.

"But he kidnapped you, even tried to use your power to in slave the human race!" Dib said shaking Neon wildly to the point where she got dizzy.

"I gave you a second chance Dib." She said trying to regain her balance.

"I'm not the alien hell-bent on world domination. Neon your judgment is warped!" Dib yelled. Neon rolled her eyes.

"This I am well aware of." She said and walked ahead of the two. Gaz glared at her older brother, and walked faster to catch up.

"Ok, Neon. We're sorry, we'll give Zim another chance." She said, Neon's face lit up with delight as she hugged Gaz.

"Oh Gaz you're the best friend a girl with blue hair could ever have!" she said happily, Gaz awkwardly hugged back. She still wasn't quite used to someone hugging her.

"Now onward comrades to Bloaty's!" Neon shouted happily as she led the way to the pizza place.

**Yeah I know I know I said it would be long forgive me. I'm getting lazy so sorry, I'm having a bit of writer's block I think. But the next chapter (if I ever get to it) will be better I hope. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kya! Looking back I realize my 3****rd**** chapter of zim hearts the girl with blue hair, I'm going to write somemore I just haven't gotten around to doing so. Please forgive my carelessness. There will be more, I'd never be able to get over it if I only did like two chapters to anything. My mind just doesn't think that way. So soon, not sure when, but soon I will have a fourth chapter. T^T sorrrry!**

Zim- Zim has more instore for these humans! I will not let you leave your computer until you finish your earth, fanny fiction.

Dib-I swear it's like you're not even trying anymore, It's called a fanfiction.

Gaz-and don't think you'll be able to get away with your plans!

Neon-huh? Plans? What plans? Zim are you planning something? What am I missing?

Zim-nothing! My love...pig.

Gaz-It's just an inside joke.

Neon-*giggles* ok n_n be sure to type up our story soon fukuyama-chan.

Me-T^T Neon you're the only one who's nice to me.

**Damn I have issues, anyway that's all I'm saying for the moment, I'm still thinking of the next chapter, writers block is a bitch!**


	5. chapter 4!

Chapter4- New hang out.

** Hm I've finally started working on this one again, I'm sorry for my absence of mind, writers block is a total bitch. So hope you like it, it may be short, but please bear with me. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"I'm so glad we finally get to spend some time together, with everyone." Neon said twirling around as she, Zim, Gaz, and Dib, (Gaz forced him to go) walked down the street. Zim kept close to his supposed 'Love…pig,' whilst Gaz, and Dib kept a close eye on the alien, and Neon was oblivious to it all.

"Neon, where'd you say we were going again?" Zim asked, looking over his shoulder to see Gaz giving him a death glare.

"Ah, I found this cool new place that opened up, uh, now where was that flyer again?" she thought aloud, searching her many pockets for the folded up sheet of paper she had taken when she was at Bloaty's. When she found it she presented it to the group.

'Come to Zip's game place grand opening.

Present this flyer and you and friends play for free all day.'

"Hey yeah I've heard of this place." Gaz said, focusing on the flyer now.

"Yeah I thought it would be cool to go to their grand opening." Neon said happily.

"You humans and your FILTHY _earth_ pleasures, these video…..contraptions are useless!" Zim began, getting a double glare from Gaz and Neon, Dib jumped back.

"You wanna get hurt Greenbean?" Gaz threatened, Neon stepped between the two.

"I have to agree. Video games are a portal into a world less stressful!" She began, "Imagine if you will a world where you slay zombie, and vampire piggies! Where you're a hero, a conqueror! Or just playing a regular dating sim where you have a normal life! Video games are the soul, and we are the bodies that capture it!" she rambled on, getting a slight wickedness behind her eyes. Even Gaz was a little worried by it. Neon, sensing her friends discomfort stopped, and fixed the skull clip in her hair.

"Aheheh! The point is, they're fun and we like them." she said nervously. Gaz nodded, then punched Zim when Neon turned.

"Now onward miene friends!" she said in a commanding yet friendly voice, as the four trudged onward to the video arcade.

**Yeah I said it was short, I'm sorry, I ran out of things for them to do in that one, but there will be more I promise, I just don't know when. FORGIVE MY LAZINESS! Please review nya! T^T**


End file.
